Greetings from your worst nightmare
This is the first chapter of The Tales of the Great Islands. story In the forest Island of the Green Dragon lived a boy named Cire. He had parents and two siblings, a younger brother and an older sister. He along with his sister trained in the art of swordplay, but Cire never intended on killing a human being, even one of the evil king's soldiers. Today is the start of something seemingly horrible. Cire is worried. It has been years of training by his father on this great day. Well, it was great for his dad. A knock was heard on the door of their treehouse home. This was step one of his father's plans, or at least the leader of the resistance's plans. Cire quickly answers the door. Cire: Yes, please do come in. What can I do for you, noble soldier. Soldier: You can stop being a kissup and answer a question. There are no wrong answers. Cire: What would that be? Soldier: You are fourteen, correct? Cire: Fourteen what? Soldier: (loudly) Don't play dumb with me, whelp! Cire: (quietly) shhhhhh. Use your indoor voice. The Soldier then slaps Cire to the ground Soldier: Quit wasting my patience, boy! Are you of the age of Fourteen Cire: (coughing) yes. Soldier: Another question: Are you willing to join the great king's army. Cire: (getting up) ha. That's like asking if pigs will fly! and my answer is no. The soldier then punches Cire in the face, hoping to knock him out. Luckily, this was part of the plan. Cire wore a bandanna, and under that bandanna was a thin yet strong material ment to take a blow. The soldier's fingers were broken, and Cire drew out his sword Soldier: Go ahead. DO IT! You would've made a fine soldier, or maybe even a spy. Yes, you would be able to stab your brother in the back. Cire: (thinking to himself) Could I really take a life? Could I bring this monster to hell? before he could think anymore, he took a bash up the jaw and was knocked unconscious. He then woke up to see his neck tied to the gallows in a clearing in the forest, but he wasn't dead yet. This was not part of the plan. Luckily, Cire made his OWN backup plan. I have to say, it was better than the last. Cire: (looking around and to himself) hmm I see they left my sword in the barrel, and over to my left...ahh, perfect: the wood hanging up the noose, but sadly, the executioner is here and so are three guards. That may be a little hard. Good thing Luna is with me, and not to mention this wood. I have seen better wood at my house. They made these gallows poorly. ''His sister ,Luna, is an expert marksman. She was on a tree a half mile away. She readied an arrow and took the shot to the noose just before the trap door fell, in fact it was just as the trap door fell did the arrow make its mark. Cire then saw the three planks of wood carrying the heavy executioner, stomped on them, and the man plunged in a five foot drop. His head hit against a large rock, knocking the daylights out of him. The rafter mentioned before that was holding up the rope was so important because it was five poorly tied pieces of bamboo. Cire tore one of them off and used it to incapacitate the guards, as in knock them out. Cire accomplished this feat because he was the best at knocking people out. He knew all the pressure points everywhere on the body. One guard he knocked out he hit a pressure point in the neck, another at the bridge of the nose, and the last one he hit as hard as he could in the groin area. His sis then jumped off some branches and was at face to face with Cire. Luna: Come on, Deathwish (that was one of his nicknames for his lack of attention), we don't want to be late for your ceremony. Cire: O cumon, there's a ceremony? Luna:You didn't know that? *sigh* out of all people. Cire: Forget it. Lt's go. It's a long walk. While they walk for about a mile, they bring up a conversation Cire: So, have you noticed the sky? Luna: yes I have it it blue. Cire: I can disprove your theory. He then signals Luna to look up. The time there was one o'clock in the afternoon, but the sky was covered in black clouds with a red tint. Luna: (suprisingly) O no. Cire: What? Luna: Remember those stories mom used to tell us: when a dark force rises? Cire: yeah Luna: Well we're in the middle of it. She was right (for once). Then suddenly, a yellow beam rose from 50 miles away, on the Balanced Island. Another beam, a dark red, from the fire island and met the yellow one. Two other beams, white and blue, coming from the air and water islands, did the same as the red. Back at the Forest Island, a green beam rose, and like all the others, it met the yellow one. This caused a quite evil phenomenon. The beam (there is only one now because the beams combined in to a dark, evil beam. The beams caused monsters to fall from the sky on all islands, and unfortunately, they sided with the king and his soldiers. There were enough beasts to make thier own rule. There were winged beasts called death crows, small, fast, humanoid beasts called devil spawns, and large, grotesque beasts, called clubbers. On a heavier note: the environment changed them to fit the island's features. Cire: Stop staring at the sky Luna. RUN! While running, a dark, evil figure approached them. It seemed to be wearing a black cloak with black smoke coming from the openings, with only one red eye staring at them. Cire readied his sword and was ready to attack. Then Suddenly, the black figure blew black smoke at them, knocking them out. I then took Luna and dissappeared. Category:The Tales of the Great Islands